


Weihnachtstradition

by Emony (artphilia)



Series: Trekzember 2018 [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Emony
Summary: Gaila mag nicht viel von Weihnachten verstehen, aber sie ist eine wunderbare Freundin.





	Weihnachtstradition

**Author's Note:**

> Trekzember - Prompt 9 ("Ja, aber es ist nun mal Tradition!")
> 
> _Amber, Engelchen, du hast dir noch mehr Uhura & Gaila von mir gewünscht. Daher soll dieses Ficlet dir gewidmet sein. Vielen Dank für die Beta! Du bist ein Goldschatz! *mwah*_
> 
> Diese Geschichte beruht zum Großteil auf einer wahren Begebenheit; denn Uhuras Weihnachten unterscheidet sich nicht allzu sehr von jenem, das ich vor vielen Jahren beinahe genauso erlebt habe. Mein Weihnachtsengel war allerdings mein bester Freund und Ehemann, den ich über alles liebe! <3

„Ich verstehe das einfach nicht, Nyota.“ Gaila sah ihre Mitbewohnerin zweifelnd an. „Du drehst total am Rad und das nur, weil in unserem Quartier kein Platz für einen Baum ist, der ohnehin nach ein paar Wochen auf dem Müll landen würde. Was für eine Art mit der Natur umzugehen ist das bitteschön?“

Uhura saß auf ihrem Bett, die Knie an die Brust gezogen und den Tränen nah. „Ein Weihnachtsbaum gehört dazu. Es muss ja kein großer sein und auch kein echter, aber …“ Sie schniefte, schüttelte den Kopf und vergrub das Gesicht schließlich in ihren Händen.

„Der Weihnachtsbaum, der draußen mitten auf dem Campusgelände steht, ist doch wunderschön und groß“, meinte Gaila und setzte sich neben Uhura.

Diese sah mit tränenfeuchten Augen zu ihrer Freundin auf. „Ja, aber es ist nun mal Tradition! Dass man in seinem Zuhause auch einen Baum aufstellt. Es gehört einfach dazu, verstehst du? Es ist ein essentieller Teil der Weihnachtsstimmung.“

Eine vergleichbare Jahreszeit gab es auf Orion nicht. Gaila hatte noch nie erlebt, wie sich jemand bezüglich irgendwelcher Traditionen dermaßen fertig machen konnte. Warum einige der Weihnachtstraditionen so immens wichtig waren, schien ihr beinahe niemand erklären zu können. „Das war schon immer so“, bekam sie allzu oft zu hören. Und das schien für die meisten Menschen Begründung genug zu sein. „Kannst du mir erklären, warum Weihnachtsbäume so wichtig sind?“

„Sie symbolisieren das Leben, trotz der eisigen Jahreszeit. Soweit ich weiß, kommt diese Tradition aus einem kleinen Land in Europa. Dort war es zu Weihnachten immer kalt und es lag meist Schnee. Die Vegetation sah trostlos und kahl, beinahe tot aus. Nur die Nadelbäume nicht“, erklärte Uhura. „Und deshalb gelten sie als Hoffnungsträger für neues Leben.“

Gaila war immer wieder über das Allgemeinwissen beeindruckt, das Nyota besaß. Zumindest wusste sie jetzt, warum die Menschen Weihnachtsbäume für so wichtig hielten. Sie legte ihren Arm um ihre Freundin und zog sie tröstend näher heran. Nyota legte ihren Kopf auf Gailas Schulter und schniefte leise, während der Blick der Orionerin durch das gemeinsame Quartier schweifte. Es war recht klein und noch dazu war Gailas Seite des Zimmers nicht besonders aufgeräumt. Sie überlegte, ob es ihr nicht doch irgendwie gelänge, zumindest einen winzigen Weihnachtsbaum aufzustellen, als eine symbolische Geste. Ihr Blick wanderte unwillkürlich zu den Adventskalendern, die nebeneinander auf dem Bücherregal standen. Inzwischen hatten sie achtzehn Türchen geöffnet. Bis Weihnachten waren es also nur noch wenige Tage.

***

Zunächst hatte Gaila versucht einen echten Baum aufzutreiben. Aber selbst das kleinste Exemplar war eindeutig zu groß für ihr Quartier. Sie hatte ganz San Fran abgesucht und sich letztlich eingestehen müssen, dass ein künstlicher Baum die einzige Lösung war. Natürlich hatte Nyota gesagt, dass es keine Rolle spiele, ob der Baum groß oder klein, echt oder künstlich war. Aber nachdem sie sich umgehört hatte, war ihr bewusst geworden, dass echte Bäume einfach beliebter waren. Ein wichtiger Grund schien der Duft der Nadeln zu sein und echte Bäume sahen wohl auch hübscher aus. Gaila konnte das nicht ganz nachvollziehen, da künstliche Bäume viel gleichmäßiger und ihrer Ansicht nach deshalb ästhetischer waren. Es ging hierbei jedoch nicht um sie, sondern um ihre Freundin. Daher war sie bemüht einen möglichst schönen, wenn auch kleinen Baum aufzutreiben.

In einem der großen Einkaufszentren bummelnd sah Gaila sich eine Menge unterschiedlicher Kunstbäume an. Manche waren so groß wie echte Bäume und mussten umständlich zusammen gebaut werden, andere waren gerade groß genug, dass sie das Cockpit eines Shuttles schmücken könnten. Manche Bäume waren komplett weiß, andere hatten so etwas wie Kunstschnee auf den Zweigen liegen, der glitzerte und abbröselte und damit ziemlich viel Sauerei machte.

Es vergingen Stunden, bis Gaila einen Baum fand, den sie für schön genug hielt. Aber mit dem Baum allein war es ja noch nicht getan. Sie brauchte noch eine Menge Accessoires, um den Weihnachtsbaum auch schmücken zu können.

***

Es war schon fast Abend, als Gaila vollbepackt mit allerhand Einkaufstaschen das Quartier erreichte. Nyota hatte sich abgemeldet, da sie noch für irgendwelche Recherchen für ein Referat in die Bibliothek musste. Das war der Orionerin nur recht. Damit hatte sie genug Zeit alles vorzubereiten.

***

Nyota kam spät an jenem Abend heim. Es war längst dunkel draußen. Gaila war beinahe eingeschlafen, so erschöpft war sie inzwischen, als endlich die Tür zu ihrem Quartier aufging. Sofort war sie wieder hellwach, setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf und rief: „Lass das Licht aus!“

„Oh Gott, Gaila, hast du schon wieder Besuch? Wir hatten das doch geklärt.“

„Nein, nichts dergleichen. Aber tu mir den Gefallen und schließ die Augen“, bat Gaila.

Uhura gab einen Laut des Widerspruchs von sich, tat aber was ihre Freundin verlangte. „Okay, sie sind zu.“

„Nicht schummeln …“

„Gaila, ich bin müde. Was soll das?“

„Wirst du gleich sehen. Nur einen Moment noch.“

Uhura hörte und spürte, wie Gaila um sie herum wuselte. Von irgendwo erklang das leise Klingeln eines Glöckchens. Dann nahm Gaila ihre Hand und führte sie heraus aus dem kleinen Eingangsbereich und um die Ecke, wo ihre Betten und der Schreibtisch standen. Sie musste nichts sehen, um zu wissen, wo in ihrem Quartier sie sich befand.

Gaila stellte sich rechts neben sie und flüsterte: „Okay, du darfst die Augen aufmachen.“

Bunte Lichter erhellten das winzige Quartier. Am Bücherregal über ihrem Schreibtisch, das Uhura als erstes ins Auge sprang, hing eine Tannengirlande, die bunt geschmückt war und an der zwei Weihnachtsstrümpfe baumelten. Ihre Namen standen darauf. Ihr Blick wanderte weiter durchs Zimmer. Über der Tür zum Badezimmer hing ein Stechpalmzweig, an dem ein kleines goldenes Glöckchen baumelte. Und endlich fiel ihr Blick auf das wichtigste Element, das auf dem Nachtschränkchen zwischen ihren beiden Betten stand. Die Lampe, die sich sonst darauf befand, hatte weichen müssen und Nyota war vollkommen egal, wo sie abgeblieben war. Denn auf dem Nachtschränkchen stand der entzückendste kleine Weihnachtsbaum, den sie je gesehen hatte. Er war mit allerlei Schmuck und einer bunten Lichterkette behangen und trug sogar einen kleinen Engel auf seiner Spitze.

Ihr stiegen unweigerlich die Tränen in die Augen. Uhura fehlten die Worte. Stattdessen griff sie sich ans Herz und wandte sich Gaila zu. „Das ist das schönste, das mir jemals jemand zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat.“

„Ja?“

„O ja!“, strahlte Uhura, während ihr Tränen der Rührung über die Wangen liefen. „Ich danke dir vielmals!“ Und damit fiel sie ihrer orionischen Freundin um den Hals, drückte sie fest an sich und drehte sie, so dass sie über Gailas Schulter den Weihnachtsbaum anschauen konnte.

„Ich weiß, er ist klein und nicht echt, aber …“

Uhura schob die Orionerin ein Stück weit von sich weg. „Kein Aber, er ist traumhaft und ich hätte mir keinen schöneren Weihnachtsbaum wünschen können.“ Damit zog sie Gaila erneut in die Arme.

„Aber warum weinst du dann?“, wollte Gaila wissen.

Offenbar weinte man auf Orion nicht vor Freude. Innerlich seufzte Uhura. „Ich weine, weil ich so glücklich bin. Das ist alles. Ich bin unwahrscheinlich glücklich und das verdanke ich allein dir“, flüsterte sie schließlich in Gailas roten Haarschopf.

Menschen waren schon seltsam, fand Gaila. Sie hoffte, dass sie diese Spezies irgendwann besser verstehen würde. Für den Moment war sie einfach froh, dass ihr die Überraschung gelungen war. Wenigstens in Hinsicht auf Weihnachtsbäume konnte sie Uhura zustimmen, wenn diese sagte, dass es nicht auf die Größe ankäme.

 

~ fin

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wünsche euch allen einen wundervollen 2. Advent!


End file.
